No todo es falso
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Si tu actitud hacia otras chicas fuera diferente, de esa manera las cosas tambien lo serian. ¿como esperas que confie? si tan solo hace unos meses me fue revelado el hecho de que todo a mi alrededor era una farsa. Mi padre, mi hogar, mi nacimiento, todo era mentira tras otra. Solo necesito cambiar y una razon para pensar que no todo es falso. Dedicado a dreina.127


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

*…*: Pensamientos.

Esta historia va dedicada a ** .127. **Esta es la primera historia que escribi de RaixYui, por lo tanto ojala te guste, sera muy blanda pero ojala te guste y la disfrutes.

-¡Bitch-chan!, quiero jugar- el castaño buscaba a la rubia con felicidad, con su siempre eterno toque sensual.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas Raito-kun?- dijo la Komori sin haber escuchado o presentido el peligro que correría con ir directo a su cazador.

-A ti Bitch-chan- dijo el vampiro quedando enfrente de la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven que dio un respingo del susto, pero ya era una costumbre.

-Raito-kun aun no, tenemos que ir a la escuela y ya he faltado mucho por quedar anémica- dijo Komori tratando de alejarse de las manos que la aferraban cada vez mas a su cuerpo.

-Me esperare solo hasta el primer periodo, de acuerdo- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación –Olvidaba algo…¡ah si! TE AMO Bitch-chan- dijo el castaño sonriendo con supremacía, saliendo del salón principal dirigiéndose a la limousine que esperaba tan solo a Raito, y a Yui, la cual no estaba ni remotamente sorprendida, ya esto era de hace una semana mas o menos. Se dirigió a la limousine donde seguramente alguien le reclamaría el que tardara tanto, pero desde la vez que Raito se le declaro no todas las actitudes eran las mismas.

Desde hace siete días, dos horas, treinta minutos y cincuenta segundos, que Raito Sakamaki se le habia declarado, no le habia molestado en absoluto (notese el sarcasmo), tal vez cualquier persona hubiera aceptado en el acto, pero Yui Komori no era para nada una chica normal, cuando Raito se le confeso reacciono mas o menos asi…

****++Flash Back++ ****

-¡Bitch-chan! Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que siento por ti-dijo con su tono cantarino, pero tintes de seriedad en esa frase. -Creo que te amo- dijo el joven mas que sorprendido por la actitud de la Komori

-¿¡Que quieres Raito?!- grito la Komori, alertando a todos los vampiros que se encontraban en el comedor.

-Yui no grites en la mesa- dijo Reiji con tono apasible y sereno aun cuando el también habia sido sorprendido con el desplante de la chica vampira.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me de la gana!¡y si quiero gritar lo hago!- dijo levantándose de la mesa dando con el puño a la mesa.

-¡Chichinatsi, deberías ser castigada por ore-sama y que mejor que tu sangre como paga!- dijo Ayato sentado comiendo takoyakis.

-¡Hoy no, el ore-sama se quedara sin sangre por cinco días!- dijo la joven sonriendo maliciosamente, tallando sus manos.

-¡Yui-san calmate porque asustas a Teddy!- la vena explosiva de Kanato habia explotado, y quería descargarse con alguien, se le habian restringido los dulces, asi que nada peor que eso.

-¡A mi no me jodas Kanato!- dijo la chica levantándose dispuesta a irse, pero antes de salir por completo; giro la cabeza levemente, como si se tratase del exorcista, de forma lenta y consisa para ver a Raito con la mirada mas que furiosa -¡y tu! ¡No deberías decir eso a una chica que esta en sus días!

****++Fin del Flash Back++ ****

Ella no tenia la culpa de haber dicho lo que dijo, mas si todos los vampiros (incluso Shu que trato de omitir los gritos) escucho aquella declaración tan vergonzosa y le entendieron como si toda su vida hubieran vivido con mujeres, era ilógico si te das cuenta de que eran seis hermanos, seis hombres, despues de ese dia, Yui se habia puesto peor pero los vampiros cuidaban su comportamiento, lo que decían o hacían. Nada como una vampira de dieciséis años en sus días con complejo de sadica (tan en el fondo que ni ella lo conocia) para asustar a seis vampiros masculinos que se consideraban los mas sádicos del reino vampirico.

Cuando se le paso el impacto de esos seis días, recordó todo lo que habia dicho en esos momento, se sonrojo furiosamente, grito con todas sus fuerzas, quería cortarse las venas con una hoja de lechuga, llorar por los castigos (que para su suerte nunca llegaron). Pero no habia nada mas que hacer, lo habia dicho y gritado lo volvia aun peor. Despues de esos incidentes (porque se repitieron mas veces de lo deseado tanto por Yui como por todos los Sakamaki) Raito se le habia declarado una y otra vez, ya no habia reaccionado como las veces anteriores, ahora solo atinaba a sonrojarse y virar la vista, cubriéndose con sus cabellos para simplemente no ser descubierta, despues de todo para ella, el que Raito supiera que le hacia sonrojarse era como darle un punto de apoyo al vampiro para que se siguiera burlando.

-Yui, ya llegamos- dijo un chico de cabello de cabello rosa palido, (el único con el que Yui no tuvo esos desplantes), que amablemente le ofreció la mano a la Yui, para salir de la limousine donde solo quedaban ellos dos.

-gracias Subaru-kun, ya es hora de irnos, ¿cierto?- dijo tomando la mano que el joven vampiro le ofrecia, con un asentimiento de cabeza dando a entender lo afirmativa de la pregunta. Cuando salieron ambos chicos se despidieron, caminando cada quien a su grupo, por desgracia aun faltaban diez minutos para empezar las clases.

-*Maldito Reiji-san y su habito de puntualidad* ahhh- suspiro por el cansancio, juntado al sueño que se le producía por tener que levantarse a esas horas, aunque bien ya se habia acostumbrado al horario nocturno que su propio cuerpo le pedia.

-¿por quien suspiras Bitch-chan?- dijo el chico acercándose a la joven.

-Solo estoy cansada Raito-kun- dijo la joven con algo de enojo, ya que le decía que la amaba mucho y siempre que pasaba por su salón se lo encontraba con una chica diferente, asi que realmente no podía creerle.

-Bitch-chan, ¿porque me huyes tanto?- pregunto el joven con falso tono confundido

-¡Raito! ¿¡acaso vas a cambiarme por otra?!- pregunto una joven con cabello rosa y largo sujetado con dos tres moños.

-Yuno, crei pedirte que no interrumpieras cuando estoy con Bitch-chan- dijo Raito cambiando la voz a una de fastidio y enojo.

-lo siento mucho Gasai-san, si me permites Raito-kun o pronto llegare tarde a clases- dijo Yui retirando la mano del chico que estaba sobre su cadera. Retirándola con algo de fastidio. Se fue del pasillo con miradas absortas por parte de Gasai y Raito.

·

Ella no podía aceptarlo, lo quería,, le amaba por mejor decirlo, pero como poder aceptar estar con Raito, si siempre que se encontraba con el lo veía prendido de la boca de las serpientes (porque Yui era una señorita con buen vocabulario) devorándose entre si, donde las jóvenes le inyectaban el veneno de sus cuerpos necesitados, o Raito devorándoselas a ellas de una u otra forma. Porque si, ella misma lo comprobó una tarde que fue a buscar a Raito porque tardaba demasiado y fue algo como…

****++Flash Back++ ****

La chica iba caminando para buscar al castaño, al ultimo joven que le pregunto le habia dicho que el oji verde se encontraba aun en el salón de clases, entonces ella fue directo para ese lugar, caminando rápido ya que necesitaba llegar a su casa y con urgencia.

-Raito-kun, los demas ya lo estamos esperando- dijo la joven que sin tocar entro al salón de clases encontrándose con una escena bastante peculiar.

-Bitch-chan no es lo que parece- dijo el chico con sus orbes verdes abiertas a mas no poder, tratando de excusarse.

-No tienes nada que explicar Raito-kun, si tu y Gasai-san quieren intercambiar fluidos no es de mi incumbencia- dijo la joven con los ojos primero abiertos luego cerrados con cuidado. -Pero el que tardes tanto me retrasa a mi para poder cambiar mis bragas que deben estar llenas de sangre, me retiro y ya no tardes Raito-kun- dejando a los dos chicos con la quijada desencajada hasta los suelos. El castaño trato de darle alcance a la chica que segundos antes habia salido, se vistió a una rapidez sobrevampirica y aun asi no pudo atajar a la chica para explicarle lo sucedido.

****++Fin del Flash Back++ ****

Despues la joven opto por no preguntar, pero si realmente la amaba tanto, entonces, ¿Por qué la tarde del dia en que se le declaro estaba teniendo sexo con otra?, si era asi entonces solamente era deseo lo que el buscaba de su parte, y no por eso ella iba dejar que Raito jugara con sus sentimientos, eso ni hablar, llego a su salón retrasada varios minutos los cuales el profesor le obligo a pagar con limpiar los pizarrones de su salón despues de clases.

El dia paso normal por asi decirlo, todo habia sido lento y tortuoso, donde habia muchas preguntas rondando su cabeza, ¿en verdad me ama?, si no es asi ¿Qué desea de mi? Entre otras que eran mas trsites y deprimentes que la anterior, Ayato y Kanato trataron de hablarle ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando la noche termino pero ella les pidió algo de espacio, lo cual ambos chicos aceptaron no fue sino hasta que alguien paso frente a ella, rosando sus labios contra los suyos que perdió ese ambiente solitario.

-Bitch-chan pareces perdida- dijo Raito tomando una de las mejillas de Yui con sus manos y palpando la mano de la joven que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la otra. Que la retiro de inmediato junto a la que estaba su mejilla.

-No es eso, solo quería un poco de paz- dijo levantándose para ir por los borradores que se encontraban en los pizarrones, borrando las letras que estaban sobre la pizarra.

-/Yui, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en no creerme?- pregunto el chico abrazando a Yui por detrás, apegándola a su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven exhalando el dulce olor de la sangre junto a el olor de fresas provenientes del cuerpo de la joven.

-/Raito-kun, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Si el dia en que te confiesas, te tiraste a Gasai-san en tu salón- dijo la Komori tratando de mantenerse firme aun cuando esa cercanía comenzaba a hacerle efecto sobre su corazón y voluntad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para creerme?- dijo Raito besando el cuello niveo de Yui, pasando sus labios tratando de impregnar su olor sobre ella. Volteo el cuerpo de la joven para volver a hablar mirando esas brillantes orbes rosas –TE AMO y es verdad-

-Nada Raito-kun, no lose, eres un mujeriego, pervertido, con complejo de adonis /aun cuando tienes razones para tenerlo/, maestro para mentir, juegas con las demás chicas y sus sentimientos, porque no creas que no se que Gasai-san te ama y además…- fue acallada por un beso casto, pero lleno de sentimientos, amor, ternura, entre otros, todos de hermoso significado.

-Vamos Yui, quiero oir una contestación, si dices que si luchare porque nunca cambie esa afirmación y si llegas a decir que no, modificare tu respuesta tarde o temprano- dijo el joven tomando las caderas de la joven, viéndola con determinación –dime Yui, ¿me amas?-

La oji rosa no sabia que responder, podía decir la verdad y ser felices por siempre, pero los cuentos de hadas no existen entonces si mentia se dañaría a ella misma. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, dos opciones, ambas con consecuencias inesperadas, opto por la mas sencilla, quizás la mas razonable para cualquiera, pero cabe decir que Yui no es una persona (literalmente ella es un vampiro) cualquiera. Viendo las orbes verdes que brillaban con intensidad reflejando miedo e inseguridad, algo que no cualquiera ha visto en esas orbes casi siempre llenas de lujuria, tenso un poco su cuerpo para lo que diría.

-Raito-kun, TE AMO- dijo la joven apretando los puños, esperando saber si las confesiones del chico finalmente eran verdad o solamente habian sido una mentira tras otra, si era asi esperaba las risas en su cara, pero si era verdad esperaba un beso tan tierno y cariñoso como el anterior.

-TE AMO Yui- beso a la joven con intensidad, pero solo con cariño y amor, de eso estaban plagados. –Vamonos Yui, es hora de ir a casa- tomo la mano de la joven que sonrio gustosa, cuando ya iban por los pasillos pasaron por la puerta del salón de Raito, donde se podía ver a la joven de cabello rosa esperando contra la puerta del salón, con una sonrisa que se esfumo al ver a Raito sujetando la mano y cadera de Yui.

-Raito, ¿no vienes a jugar? Me castigaron de nuevo- dijo con tono de seducción aun cuando sentía los celos corroerle el cuerpo, como si de un veneno se tratase.

-Yuno, no vuelvas acercarte no necesito de ninguna zorra (Yui cuida su vocabulario pero Raito es otra historia) para satisfacerme, ya que solo necesito a Yui para ser feliz- dijo con una sonrisa dejando a la chica boqui abierta, y como Yui habia tomado uno que otra costumbre de los Sakamaki sonrio con sorna, alejándose de las jóvenes.

-TE AMO Raito- dijo besando al chico en los labios, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla del joven.

-TE AMO Yui Bitch-chan- besando con la misma intensidad a la joven.

-¡No me digas asi!- haciendo un leve puchero. –eres malo-

-pero soy TU novio malo- dijo abrazando a la chica.

-Eso es cierto- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo del chico, sonriendo, al fin de al cabo.

No todo es falso y el amor que se tienen mutuamente era una de esas cosas.


End file.
